The End Of Our Chapter
by Mistrunner
Summary: Songflic done on the song The end of this chapter by Sonata Arctica. Kakashi has been shund becouse of his love for Sakura, with out her he is dead a wold of darkness where only black fire burns. KakashiXSakura


I don't own Naruto or the song.

**_Bold song lyrics_**

* * *

**_"Hello?  
Well, well, how are you?  
Uh.. who is this?  
Who do you think this is?  
Stop it.. who is this?  
You know very well who I am..  
You almost got away from me, didn't you?  
Oh my god.. you can't be.. you can't be!  
Ha ha  
Oui, oui, mon amour... c'est moi."_**

**_I gave you my time  
I gave you my whole life  
I gave you my love, every dime  
They told me it was... a crime  
_**

Kakashi ignored the darkened leers directed at him, faking interests in his small orange book it had been almost a year now sense he reviled his love for a former pink-haired student. A student 14 years his junior, needless to say it did not go down well with anyone in Konoha, but he gave her everything he could.

Everything he had.

And in the end he was shunned for it, being told it was wrong. Improper and that there was a law agent it.

_**  
Do you remember?  
Or did it all go in vain..?**_

_**  
I looked in the light, I sat in your coal mine  
The promise they made, I should keep?  
Make sure that we would never meet  
**_

In the end he was told he could not see her out side of missions. Heck. She would not even heal him anymore if he was bleeding to death at the hospital.

Kakashi got up to leave the bar, having his full of drunken glares and slurred comments for one night. The cold assaulted his body, but he did not feel it, he did not feel much after Sakura was denied from him.

The pain of his heartbreak was too much for him.

_**  
I can't remember  
The promise I made so deep**_

**_Tell me that past times won't die...  
Tell me that old lies are alive_**

Almost instinctively his body moved on its own with no heed from the mind, not like any real thoughts where being formed in his darkened mind anyway, it had all come to a breaking point tonight.

Regardless of the counsels ruling, tonight he would be with his beloved Sakura.

**_Across darkened skies, I travelled without a light  
I sank in the well of my mind  
Too deep, never to be found_**

**_I can't remember...  
How could you be so vain..._**

Her house was the only one on the road with the lights on meaning she probably only just got home from a late shift, he stood there almost mesmerised by the light and warmth that seemed to roll of the stone building.

The ground floor lights flicked off, breaking his trance. He moved again driven on would by a deep dark desire, as he made his way around the side of the building he could see the golden glow from her bedroom.

**_Tell me that past times won't die...  
Tell me that old lies are alive  
Love that expired too long time ago  
Kills me, it thrills me..._**

_**You have new love and  
It looks good on you  
I have never wished you dead, yet.**_

**_You can now have all the things I could never give to you  
Look out the window "c'est moi"..._**

Setting in one of the trees in her garden he watched her, the way her face lit up as she eyed the raven haired male sleeping peacefully in her bed, how he wished that he could be the one to bring that look to her face.

But that ability had been cruelly robed from him, so he sat there admiring her, as she got ready for bed. If she looked, I mean really looked, as she closed the curtains she would have seen him.

**_I'm sorry, I am here  
I'm not sure if it should bring you fear  
I whisper in your ear  
Why is he here'_**

**_While you are sleeping, I steal your ear ring  
Light you one candle, this anger I handle_**

He is standing by her bed now, ignoring the Uchiha sleeping to her side. Kakashi stroked her pink hair lightly; the feeling of its softness seemed almost too much for him skin to take.

"Sakura, Sakura." he wisped, breathe barley brushing her ear.

Her green eyes slowly open, half lidded eyes gaze at him green orbs growing wide as she took in the darkened figure standing before her, she went to say something but a gloved hand had been firmly placed over her mouth.

Sasuke woke up in time to see the last wisps of smoke disappear from the room.

**_They said I won't find you, but now I'm beside you  
I'm not all that stable  
You should know by now that you are mine..._**

**_Tell me that past times won't die... Tell me that old lies are alive_**

He let her go when they appeared on Hokage Mountain, her hair and nightgown seemed to dance around her and she turned to face him, her eyes sparkled more then the starry backdrop, there was something in her eyes. Was it fear? Shock? Happiness? Was it possible that she was happy to see him?

"Kakashi?!" she gasped.

He pulled down his mask and discarded his headband but keeping his felt eye closed knowing they did not have much time before they where found, taking a step towards her she did not move, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her gently towards him as blood started to trickle out of his closed Sharingan eye.

**_I tell you that past times won't die...  
I tell you that old lies are alive  
Love due to expire too long time ago  
Kills me, it will kill you... too_**

**_Past times won't die...  
I tell you old lies are alive  
Hate to conspire too long time ago  
Kill me, please kill me before_**

"Don't worry" he wisped to her "it's the only way this old shinobi can cry."

He locked lips with her in a bittersweet kiss, one that she returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, breaking the kiss he looked at her again, blood from his eye dripped down onto her.

His arms tightened around her as he hocked his chin over her shoulder, his gaze fixed down her back at his arms.

"I love you" he wisped "and I'm sorry."

With that he slowly opened up his left eye.

_**  
Tell you that past times won't die...**_


End file.
